Songfiction
by TheSymmetricalist
Summary: A collection of random oneshots based off songs I listen to a lot, featuring most of the main SE characters. I tried making it only comedy but the music moved me to go a little deeper... Rated T for a later chapter that I'm paranoid over.
1. Hey No

**Omg****, what is THIS? A NEW FIC? A SONGFIC COLLECTION? A STEAMING HOT POT OF "IT'S ABOUT TIME"?**

**Yes, Ladies and Gents! I am back! **

**Sorry for the century long wait, but I am indeed back, (And hopefully for good) and I've got lots of new stuff up my sleeves for you guys!**

**One is this, a songfic collection based on random songs with no particular storyline (Except two towards the end are connected in a way) as a treat for my patient followers and loyal readers!**

**Second is a new series of oneshots based off an OC of mine named Erik Redding from my original book CITI, a novel I've been working on lately (AKA the reason for my absence) Basically, I'm going to have Erik meeting all the characters of Soul Eater individually, and you'll get to watch the reactions!**

**Why is that so interesting? Well, Erik is a bit of a nutcase, he has no boundaries, doesn't really have a brain, and is a big womanizer. The first character he will be meeting is Crona. Thats all I'm saying for now!**

**Now, enjoy my first fanfic in decades!**

* * *

**Song 1:**

**Hey Ya~Outkast**

What the hell…

Those were the only words he could think of right now. What. The. Hell.

He stared in utter disgust as the character on screen moved in perfect tune to the rhythm. The song had started thirty seconds ago and so far all he could do was stare at the screen. _They expected him to dance like THAT?_

"Kid, just do the moves he tells you to do! You're gonna lose if you just sit there!" Liz tried her best to encourage the confused/embarrassed boy from her seat on the couch, but he simply looked back at her with an awfully angry look.

"Why did you choose this song? Of every song on this dang game and you choose Hey Ya? I can't be seen dancing to this!"

"You're not being seen by anyone but me."

"And her!" Kid pointed to his opponent in this dancing game of terror, Patty, whom wasn't really paying attention to the game at all and was more or less making up her own dance moves.

"Come on, you gotta get the hang of this game before the party tomorrow. Do you really want to lose something as simple as a _dancing game _to Black*Star?" Although Kid wasn't very competitive and he knew he could beat him in everything else, something about the thought of giving Black*Star even more to brag about just didn't seem to intrigue him, and actually turned out to motivate him.

He turned back to the game quicker than lightning and tried figuring out what exactly he was supposed to do.

_'Okay, a hand wave thing, another hand thing, some movement with my arms…'_ The song was halfway through, and already his score was moving up from zero into the hundreds. He was actually doing pretty well with this, and even Patty stopped her flailing around just to look at him dance.

"This isn't so bad, I can totally do this. The movements are very simple once you… WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!" He was appalled to see the character on screen move from the usual repetitive dancing scheme to _shaking it like a Polaroid picture…_

"Just do it!" This was actually the moment she had been waiting for, the reason why she chose this song in the first place, and the reason why she decided to sit on the coach instead of dance along with them. She wanted to see that little reaper shake it, and she wasn't going to let him wiggle out of it.

"FINE!" He began doing the same movements that were on screen, tears in his eyes as his weapon partners laughed like there was no tomorrow. His pain was short lived as the song soon moved back to its original predictable dance steps and he ended the game with a pretty high score.

"See, that wasn't so bad!"

"I'm going to kill you, Liz, I swear to it."

* * *

**... Okay**

**So that was pretty short, and maybe not a songfic exactly...**

**Meh, I say it's a songfic so its a songfic.**

**Trust me, the rest are actually based off of songs, so don't worry!**

**I'll also be getting to work on KaWB2 pretty soon, been stuck in the same scene for wayyy too darn long. I feel guilty, I'm really sorry that I've been gone so long, you guys!**

**But I'm making it up to you. Cold will probably be discontinued as I have no more inspiration for it (I began writing a chapter that had to do with Liz and Kid but it tanked on page 3).**

**I will probably start doing some other shows too soon. DtB is one show I have always loved and I actually began a fanfic on it, but I kinda disappeared from the project and lost my account that I was writing it on. Someone was asking me to do a totally crazy Adventure Time Soul Eater crossover, which I thought was a pretty neat little idea. Maybe the SE characters will end up in the AT universe, and the AT characters will end up in the SE universe!**

**Idunno, I need ideas.**

**Over and out!**

**-TheSymmetricalist ~Is Back!**


	2. Melancholic Soul

**Okay, so now that I'm looking through these, they're mostly about KidxLiz, but there's also CronaxMaka, a pairing I've hinted at before but haven't actually done.**

**This one here is KidxLiz, based off one of my favorite songs EVER, and if you don't know it, you totally should. Unless you don't like it. If not then at least you're a SE fan, if not then you wouldn't be reading this. And if you're not even an Otaku... what are you doing here?**

**If you haven't guessed already, I do not own anything, ANYTHING, not songs, not characters, not worlds... But I do own my words. I think. So just in case you didn't know that, now you do.**

* * *

**On Melancholy Hill~Gorillaz**

Why was he so smitten with her? Why did he love her so much, long so much to be with her? Why did it hurt him so bad to be here, up upon this hill, looking down at her having fun with another man? A man who, most importantly, wasn't him.

It hurt so bad, he could feel his heart break in his chest. They had flirted before, at least, he thought they had been flirting, and he believed that she loved him just as much as he loved her. But suddenly this other guy comes into the picture, and she suddenly wants _him_, and wants to be with _him_, and wants to love _him_, and meanwhile Kid is left alone to simply stare on at the sad scene before him.

She wanted _him._ She wanted the guy she was flirting with right now, she wanted to be with _him_. And now she was going to do it, she was going to ask him to be hers. She leans into his ear, and the Reaper's heart breaks just a little bit more. Why did she want _him_, what was so special about this guy that she had to be with _him_?

But whatever made her happy was supposed to make him happy too, right? Because that's what love was, love was being happy when the person you loved was happy, even if what made that person happy was being with somebody besides you.

Now he's responding. He smiles at her, but he's nodding his head no. He reaches down his shirt and lifts up a necklace with a pendant on it that says something, apparently another girls name.

He thought they were simply friends. He thought she just wanted a friend, a big brother perhaps, and she had foolishly taken it the wrong way and assumed that he loved her more intensely than that.

She couldn't have him. She couldn't have what she wanted. And in a way, seeing him walk away from her like that made Kid even more upset than he was before, this time not because of jealously, but because he felt her heart breaking too now.

He slowly walks down to her, walks off the hill and down to the concrete pavement below, and places a gentle hand upon her shoulder. She turns to him, tears in her eyes although she's slightly relieved to see who it is.

"Maybe you can't have the man that you want, but you can have me." Softly and gently he speaks to her, sympathy in his eyes. She embraces him and cries into his neck, drenching his collar in tears.

* * *

**Its sad how short these things are, but there's only a finite amount of times that I can replay a song to finish a story before it starts becoming a little annoying. **

**No, I'm not doing the 10 song shuffle playlist challenge thing. I'm just doing this for fun. Although I'd like to do the challenge, eventually.**

**So long for now!**

**-TheSymmetricalist**


	3. The Reaper Plays Video Games

**This one here will probably make a pretty interesting full fanfic one day...**

**But today is not that day.**

**Another song I enjoy, and one I can always depend upon to bring a plethora of strange imaginations into my brain is this one.**

**Again, it's KidxLiz. However, the next one is Crona only... Crazy Crona might I add, so proceed with caution!**

* * *

**Video Games~ Lana Delray**

Darkness surrounds the land, a fresh, misty fog coats the ground, a wide pasture with a single naked tree in the middle of it, one of its branches delicately holding a swing suspended in the air, is left alone on this moonlit night. Upon it is a girl with long chestnut hair, looking grey as the blue hue shades everything darker than it really is. She gently rocks back and forth, her head drifting downwards as she contemplates nothing, and yet everything at once.

Behind her slowly creeps up a figure, a giant silhouette, a monster. The creature snaps a twig underneath its giant clawed feet, and she turns around quickly from the sudden noise, immediately terrified as the creature now knows that she is aware of its presence.

She jumps from the swing, turning towards the beast and holding her arms in fear, terrified of the creature and yet sensing a sort of familiarity with it.

"What are you?" She calls out to it. The creature doesn't respond, but instead comes further into the moonlight, just enough so that she can see his features. Golden eyes shine out from jet black fur, pointed white ears lean backwards as he shows his teeth, caught between his love for her and the instincts of his horrifying transformation.

She knows this creature, this beast in front of her. She can't decide whether to run from him or to him. Why had he become this monster? Why did the man she love so much become such a monster?

It was his fault actually. He gave in to power, he wanted more of it, and began to crave it to the point where he turned himself into this, this beast. But he still had feelings for her, for his beloved Elizabeth. He'd never hurt her, he'd never crave power over her. And yet hadn't he already? She told him to stop, to not allow himself to become a monster. But he refused to listen, and now here he was, with no way to turn back to the way he used to be.

He comes towards her more, and she flinches backwards. It pains his heart to see her react to him like this. He couldn't continue to scare her, so he turns around and darts away, leaving her alone again in the moonlight.

"…Come back…" She weakly calls out to him, but he's already too far gone to hear her.

* * *

**I figure if I do continue this, it will be under the name of Beauty and the Reaper... Buuut I probably won't do it without some convincing *Hint Hint***

**I've got a ton of these songfics sitting on my computer, so I'm just uploading them all at once.**

**Sincerely,**

**-TheSymmetricalist**


	4. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little Crona

**Sooo, this might not be where I get paranoid. It's the next fic. Meh, I'll talk about the next fic more later... On the next fic.**

**This one is all Crona and his shadow. I've never written for Crona's shadow before, and the only time I wrote "Crazy Crona" was in my fanfic The Night the Viper was Tamed. It's fun writing crazy Crona, lets out a bit of my insane side. *Devilish Smirk***

**Not much more to say, so, enjoy!**

* * *

**Unwell~Matchbox 20**

The pink haired boy sat there in his bed, staring at the ceiling and talking to his shadow that had appeared above him. He'd been there all day, alone in this totally plain, white room, a gentle ray of sunshine peeking in from the barred window to his left.

"I'm not crazy." He says to his shadow, a smile on his face as though this whole situation was rather amusing than being beyond scary and creepy and totally uncomfortable.

"You tried to kill your best friend because you wanted her to stop being upset! What do you call that?"

"I just call it a little unwell. The voices told me to do it you know. They told me she'd be happy if she died. So I believed them."

"You're lucky you're here and not in jail. What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking nothing. If Maka died she would be happy, wouldn't she be? She wouldn't have to be with Soul anymore, she wouldn't be unhappy from the way he treats her. She'd be safe from him."

"I wonder if she misses the old you. The you before you went completely insane for no reason."

"She might miss the old me. But why wouldn't she love the new me? I was always insane, and she's always loved me. So if I'm more insane, she might love me more, right?"

"What are you saying? You're making no sense, just snap out of it!"

"I'm a little unwell, and unwell people get better. I'm unwell, and I will get better. Or maybe I won't. Maybe I'm not unwell. Maybe I'm crazy."

"Crona, stop talking like this! You have to get better so we can get out of here!"

"Maybe I don't want to get out. Maybe I don't want to be the way I use to be. Maybe I like the new me."

"No… There's no way you can like the way you…"

"Shhh… It's time to sleep now." He slowly closes his eyes, and his shadow sighs before retreating back into his body. Maybe he really was crazy…

* * *

**I'm not sure if this one was intense enough... It seemed a bit too mild.**

**Well, you know, longer. It should have been longer.**

**But I only had to play the song once before finishing, so I was pretty impressed with myself on that considering every other song I must play 5000 times before the last sentence is written just to keep my mood flowing.**

**Of all of them though, I think this one keeps in tune with it's song the most. That's my personal opinion though. It might suck. I don't know.**

**R&R!**

**-TheSymmetricalist**


	5. I'm Happy To Know You're Not Gone Yet

**This is the one I'm a bit paranoid about.**

**But on the bright side, this songfic is quite a bit longer than the others, since it's based off two songs instead of one. In the story they kinda go together, and you can sort of see where the songs started to bleed into each other on my playlist...**

**A rather gruesome way to put it, don't you think?**

**Well, I do.**

**Enjoy, and be warned! Of... the thing... yeah, the thing. Be careful. **

**I have no idea what I'm talking about.**

* * *

**Clint Eastwood-Gorillaz / She's Gone-G-Dragon**

"I don't get it… I don't understand why we keep on coming to the same exact incident each and every time. We just aren't compatible, I really think I should leave him." The pigtailed girl sat right next to her pink headed friend, tears welling throughout her expression as he tried his very best to calm her down and comfort her. Every day it seemed, she had been coming to his house, letting him hear all her problems she was having with Soul, and then he'd comfort her and cuddle her until she could go back home. But little did she know that lately, Crona had been facing some demons of his own, and they didn't come in the form of a sharp toothed boyfriend.

They came in the form of madness.

The voices had started to talk to him around a week ago, and they've been getting more and more intense ever since. He'd been trying to fight them off, knowing what was happening to him, but today, taking on not only his own stress but also hers, he was reaching his breaking point, he was getting ready to crack.

She surprised him with a sudden kiss to his cheek to express her gratitude for him listening to her. It felt so good to feel her lips against his skin, and when she pulled away gently, he felt something in his gut telling him to take more.

_"Kiss her back, right on the lips. Take her in your arms, be a man." _For once the voices seemed to be giving him good advice. They usually tell him bad things, like to hurt his friends or to kill someone innocent. But now they were being more like motivators for romantic interaction than little homicidal bastards.

He listened and forced his lips to hers, immediately being accepted into her arms as she laid back and allowed him to lay on top of her. Some new feeling began arising inside of him, and the voices started saying more things to him. _"Grab her hair, touch her sides, kiss her neck, lick her lips, take her."_ Along with the voices motivation, he soon found himself doing things to her he'd never picture himself doing with anyone. Everything they were doing felt so good, felt so right, he wanted so much more, he wanted to feel like this forever, he wanted _her _to feel like this forever.

So he asked the voices how he'd be able to do that…

_"Kill her. She will be released. She will be happy, forever."_

He felt it coming on. He felt a whole new personality take hold over his old one. It was a form of madness, but it was even more intense than it was before. His eyes went wide as a mad smile crept onto his face.

"Okay." He whispered compliantly to them. He reached himself off of her, staring down at her with a wild, crazy look in his eyes. He tilted his head to the side and reached down to her neck, slowly wrapping his long fingers around her throat and starting to squeeze, almost with all his might.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" She forced him off of her and stumbled off the couch, sensing that something was deadly wrong with him.

"Maka, don't you want to be happy? I'm going to kill you, okay? So you can be happy." He chased after her, grabbing her arm in his hands and overpowering her as he pushed her up against the kitchen counter and reached for a knife.

"No! Stop, you can't do that!"

"No, I can, because I want you to be happy." He grabbed her neck again, overpowering her easily as he brought the blade towards her face and began to cut her skin.

"STOP!" She screamed at him, but he was too mesmerized by her blood to pay attention to her pain.

"You're blood is beautiful. Just like you are." He suddenly wielded the blade backwards, preparing to lung it into her chest before she reached out her hand to stop him. She caught it, the blade slicing her hand as she grabbed his and stared into his eyes, trying to make him stop and listen to reason.

"You can't do this, you can't give into the madness like you did when you were a kid, please just listen to me, I love you and I don't want you to do this…"

"I love you too, and that's why I need to do this." He leaned down and kissed her, dropping the knife to the floor as he fought with himself over what was right and what was wrong.

_"What are you doing? Kill her!"_

_"No! She's my friend, I can't do that!"_

_"Yes you can! And you will! Now do it!"_

_"NO!"_

_"You will do it, just kill her, it will be simple and quick!"_

"No…" He snapped back to reality, and realized what he was doing… He opened his eyes, and saw blood everywhere. He had blacked out, and now he was coated in crimson, and so was the knife he swore he had dropped. But Maka was nowhere to be seen, and the door was wide open. He could hear an ambulance siren outside, and in the hallway of his apartment he heard the neighbors screaming and crying.

_"Did I kill my best friend?"_

* * *

**... Um... Don't be mad okay? The last chapter warned you, you should have known this would not end well!**

**So, I found through this fic that I like writing CronaxMaka. But I also like writing CronaxPatty. So I decided I will just write whichever I feel like writing.**

**See you next chapter!**

**-TheSymmetricalist**


End file.
